Fear
by mystery writer5775
Summary: A ghost forces Danny to relive his old fears,and Maddie is right besides him. Danny and Sam romance in final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Danny Phantom, and this is a multi chapter fic!

_**Line break**_

Maddie chased the young ghost boy through the ghost zone.

Desperately Danny Phantom tried zooming away from the specter speeder, unfortunately it picked up on him as a real world item and kept on him.

After a minute Danny flew through a large door.

Maddie jumped out of the speeder and ran through the door.

She held her gun and pointed it at the panting ghost boy.

Suddenly the lights went out and everything became black except Phantom's glowing form.

Then both gasped as a glowing ghost girl appeared between them.

She looked carefully at Maddie "apparently you believe you are different" she said thoughtfully.

Maddie growled "of course, all he is, is a ghost with no emotion, just a blob of post human consciousness" she growled.

The ghost girl shook her head "I think not, and probably the only way to show you that is not true is to show you his fears" she said slowly.

Danny's eyes widened "please no, if I have to see them I couldn't survive it, those are fears meant to be seen and lived once" he said in a fearful tone.

The girl laughed "perhaps so, but it will save ghosts from the ghost hunters, so good luck Phantom, and Maddie, you might want to comfort him in a few of those fears, heavens knows he is really going to need it" she said casually.

Then she vanished and Maddie slowly walked over to the boy who was rocking on the balls of his feet looking around nervously "Phantom, are you all right" she asked.

Phantom shook his head.

Suddenly the room brightened up and they were standing outside of the Nasty Burger.

Phantom collapsed to his knees "no" he whispered.

All three Fenton's, Sam, Tucker, and Lancer were tied to a container of heated Nasty Sauce.

Maddie sat by the ghost boy in puzzlement and touched his hand in comfort. "_what makes you think you can get rid of me"_ a voice spoke up.

Maddie took a startled look while Phantom paled and shook his head.

Above them was Danny Phantom and a darker older looking Danny Phantom.

Dream Danny looked at his family and friends _"I promised my family"_ he shouted.

Maddie gasped and shot a look towards the captured people.

She turned a startled look at Phantom's pale face "_oh you promised" _dark dream Danny taunted.

Dream Danny clenched his fists "_yes I PROMISED" _he shouted, finishing it off with a ghostly wail.

Dark Danny slammed into a building "_that…power…I don't get that power…till…ten years from now"_ he gasped.

Phantom drew himself to full height and Maddie looked at the real Phantom curiously because he was shaking his head "no this can't be happening, stupid ghost, this has to be a nightmare, no" he muttered.

Maddie turned her attention back to the fight "_well the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is"_ he said bravely.

Then Phantom unleashed another wail that caused him to slowly fade to Danny Fenton.

Maddie gasped and looked at the very pale and nervous Phantom besides her as dream Danny sucked his evil self into a thermos.

Then all three turned towards the container.

Dream Danny ran towards it and the real Danny got up and started running towards it as well.

Maddie jumped up and grabbed his hand "noooooo" both Danny's yelled as the Nasty Burger exploded.

The scene suddenly froze and changed to black and Maddie looked at the frightened boy who's hand was still reached out.

Maddie slowly drew him into a hug "oh Danny" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own DP.

_**Line break**_

Tears poured out of Danny's eyes and the lights lit to show Danny, Sam, and Tucker hanging onto the reality gauntlet.

Then the gems blasted and they were all thrown to the stage.

Freakshow took off and Danny fell to the stage and weakly crawled out of the hole and got to his feet.

Once he was on his feet the two rings split and traveled until a fearful Danny Fenton was in his place.

Danny looked nervously at the crowd as the guys in white flew up "_Daniel Fenton, who are under arrest, you will be coming with us for lots of painful, painful experiments_" one called into a mic.

Once again the scene dimmed and turned to black.

Maddie carefully rubbed the boys back, wondering when this was going to end, how many fears did her son have?

The lights flickered back on to show Danny fighting Freakshow, behind him his family was nearing a pool of acid.

This time the scene just cut straight to another, Danny was in the Fenton battle suit about to fly off Dream Fenton looked around "_I can see you there_" he called.

Sam and Tucker opened the door and came out "_don't go Danny"_ Sam said.

Dream Danny chuckled _"I'll be back guys"_ he said.

Tucker looked downcast _"but your mom used the words fatal_" he whispered.

The scene faded away and was replaced by Danny weakly stuffing the ghost king in the sarcophagus of forever sleep.

Plasmious put the key in and locked it.

Weakly Danny collapsed on the ground, appearing dead.

The scenes finally faded to black.

Maddie hugged her son tighter "how many more" she asked quietly.

Danny shivered "five" he whispered.

Maddie tensed as the lights came on to show Danny in a black box in a lab.

Suddenly her old college friend strolled up and Danny looked up to him.

Maddie mind became distant and she didn't hear what they were saying.

She gasped as Vlad turned into the dreaded Wisconsin ghost.

The scene faded again and she saw Vlad hold a device up to Danny.

Danny screamed and turned into human.

She watched as Vlad laughed at his pitiful attempts to turn into his ghost form.

Danny quickly ran, chased by many ghosts.

Finally he tripped in exhaustion and waited for the ghosts to get him.

The scene cut to him being in a machine, Danny screamed as the device was turned on and Maddie could see it trying to force him into his ghost form.

Behind Vlad floated a young girl who looked like Phantom.

The scene faded to black "who was that" Maddie whispered.

Danny shivered "my clone, though she is more like a sister to me" he whispered.

Then the lights came on to reveal a lab.

The clone was strapped to a wall in the middle and was melting.

Danny came soaring down and went to touch the device.

It shocked him and he held his injured hand.

Quickly he launched some ecto beams at it but nothing worked.

Finally he took a liquid out of his pocket "_feeling brave_" he asked.

The girl looked up at him "_a little weak in the knees, and I don't even have knees anymore!"_ she yelled.

Danny sprayed the stuff on her and she continued melting "_good bye Danny, thanks for…"_ she said as she finished melting.

Danny knelt by the puddle "no! Danni, I failed you" he whispered.

The scene faded to black and Maddie turned to her son "how did you even become like this" she whispered. Danny tensed "it's my last fear" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

don't own DP!

_**Line break**_

Maddie tensed as the room brightened to reveal her lab.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood in front of a portal "_don't you want to see what wonders lay in the ghost zone"_ Sam asked.

Maddie gasped and looked at the nonoperational portal.

Danny nodded hesitantly "_I guess it would be kind of cool to see what's in there"_ he said nervously.

He slowly got on a jumpsuit and got ready to step in.

Sam stopped him "_hold on_" she muttered.

She tore off the Jack sticker and replaced it with a DP symbol "_that way you can walk around with something cool on"_ she explained.

Danny took a deep breath and took a step in.

cautiously he walked along.

Half way in he absently put his finger on the wall and pressed a button.

Maddie gasped as the portal slowly charged up.

Then with a bright green flash her son was shocked by the portal.

Danny screamed and after a long tense minute Danny Phantom stumbled out.

Ignoring his friends protests he stumbled to the mirror and gasped at his reflection "_am I dead_" he whispered.

Maddie hugged her son tight as the rings appeared around both real and dream Danny's waists.

The rings traveled at equal speeds, both leaving Danny Fenton's "_I'm, half dead_" both Danny's said in unison.

Finally the scene faded to reveal a living room with the ghost girl upside down on a chair "finally, you have a lot of fears to take that long" she said casually.

Maddie grabbed Danny's wrist to stop him from lunging at her "whoa easy there tiger, I'm sure it can't be that bad" she said.

Danny growled "you wouldn't know" he growled.

The girl smirked "on the contrary I see all that you see and personally, I thought Plasmious had it worse" she said.

Both Fenton's looked surprise "why" Danny asked cautiously.

The girl grinned "I mean in perspective to your reaction, his left him bawling for his mom and sucking his thumb" she said humorously.

Both Fenton's burst out laughing "what was his fears" Danny asked.

The girl frowned "you see, that is one difference between you two, yours were real, his were nightmares, dreams" she said.

Danny smirked "care to tell "he asked.

Maddie nodded early.

The girl smirked "if you go home and promise not to bother me and show up outside city hall say four tomorrow I can do better" she said.

Danny thought for a moment "I let you do what ever in or out of the ghost zone unless you cause trouble" he said.

The girl rolled her eyes "I guess so, your just lucky your top ghost around here" she said in an annoyed voice.

Again the two Fenton's looked surprised "what about Walker, or Clockwork, or even Vlad" he asked.

The girl smirked "has Walker ever held you in prison? Last I checked you beat him three times, Clockwork is master of time and you have gotten him to do stuff for you quite a bit whether or not you meant it, for example the ecto acne thing" she said slyly.

Danny's eyes widened "and as for that fruitloop? Puh-lease you have beaten him so often it isn't even funny! The observant's can't stop you, you out smart the ghost zone's greatest hunter weekly, you have one of the fiercest ghosts, Frostbite calling you great one, you defeated the most feared ghosts in the ghost zone and the list goes on" she said.

Danny shuffled his feet as Maddie gave him an impressed stare "I really don't like thinking about it" he muttered.

The girl brushed invisible dust off her shoulder "no your just a modest ghost, now go home and remember, four tomorrow, don't be late and try to get your friends there" she said with a wink.

Suddenly the scene dissolved and the two Fenton's were in the specter speeder.

Danny took a sad look at his mom before getting into the drivers seat "what are you doing" she asked.

Danny flipped some buttons to turn it on.

Then he pulled a little knob that revealed a map of the ghost zone.

Maddie looked at it in surprise "so we don't get lost, Tucker put it in" he said quietly.

Maddie went up and gave him a hug "I'm so proud of you Danny" she said.

Danny looked at her in surprise "you mean you don't hate me" he asked.

Maddie shook her head "you're my son, though I would like to know how some of those fears turned out because a couple looked gruesome" she said.

Danny shivered "the explosion, Clockwork rewound time so I could prevent it, both things with Freak Show, erased from every ones minds, ghost king, rescued all to loathingly by Vlad as he stole the ecto suit" he growled.

Maddie also sent a blank glare out the window "chased by the ghosts after losing my powers, you rescued me in Colorado, and the thing with Danni, she returned to normal thanks to the ecto dejecto" he said.

Maddie hugged him "and I know exactly what happened after the last one, it created a hero" she said proudly.

Danny grinned "now to wait till tomorrow" he said with a grin.

Maddie looked out the window with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

last chapter! don't own DP!

_**Line break**_

The next day the whole town of Amity had caught on to the fact that something important was going to happen at city hall at four.

Vlad was standing at the front of the crowd playing the furious mayor part for being called out of a meeting.

At exactly four Danny's ghost sense went off.

He looked up and saw the fear ghost wink at him.

She created a giant screen that displayed Vlad.

He was being circled by little Jack's all singing some fun kid tune.

Everyone laughed as the Vlad on screen ran in horror.

Meanwhile the real Vlad was looking up in shock and terror.

The scene faded to see Danny Fenton holding out a small kitten, again the dream Vlad ran "_I hate cats_" he yelled.

Danny couldn't control his laughter as the scene changed .

now it showed Vlad Plasmious being beaten by a pink ghost who was hand in hand with the box ghost.

Besides him Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were laughing their heads off.

They had told Jack of Danny and Vlad's half ghost status just that last night when they got home.

The scene changed to Vlad Plasmious turning into Vlad masters in front of Maddie.

The dream Maddie slapped him and walked off into the black.

The entire crowd gasped and looked at the petrified mayor.

Instantly everyone backed off from him while he was currently curled on the ground and sucking his thumb.

Suddenly the scene went black and the ghost flew in front "and now that you have seen the fears of public enemy number 2, now it is time to show you the fears of public enemy number 1, Danny Phantom, along with his good friend Danny Fenton" she announced.

Danny froze as every one turned to him.

As they turned back to the screen Valerie squeezed through the crowd to Danny "how could you be friends with an evil ghost like Phantom" she hissed.

Danny stared at her blankly before turning his attention to the screen, it was showing when Danny Fenton was being tortured by Vlad and Danielle behind Vlad.

During it every one kept shooting Vlad _very_ nasty looks.

Then the scene faded to show when Danielle was melting (AN: I am not going to go all the way back through with all the dialogue) and Danny's failed attempts to save her.

Sam elbowed him to make him move but he was frozen in fear.

Then the scene changed to the second fight with Freak Show, and Danny's friends and family heading for the acid.

The scene quickly cut to Danny on the roof.

Valerie looked at Danny in confusion as did a few others "I thought that was Phantom" she asked.

Danny stared blankly at the screen as it changed to him in the black box.

In front of him Vlad revealed himself to be Plasmious.

The scene changed once more to Danny Phantom fighting the ghost king, and him appearing to die.

Valerie gave a confused look at Danny.

Suddenly it changed, Danny was entering an inoperational portal.

The crowd gasped as Danny hit the button and it charged. In a bright flash everyone closed their eyes.

When they opened them Danny Phantom stumbled out and to a mirror "_I'm dead?"_ he asked.

Everyone gasped as the rings changed him to Danny Fenton _"half dead"_ he whispered.

The crowd gave him confused looks.

Suddenly the scene changed to Vlad putting a device to Danny.

His powers shorted out and he ran from the ghosts only to fall.

next he hung from the gauntlet and fell only to change in front of many, and being told he will be used for many painful experiments.

Finally the scene Danny had been dreading, the scene at the nasty burger.

Danny and the crowd watched in horror as the scene seemed to play in slow motion.

Finally the screen went black and the ghost flew in front "now you see, he is not deserving of the title you give him, and for more proof I will show you the set ups he has received" she called.

The scene changed to the mayor, overshadowed.

People gasped as Walker revealed his plan.

Then they saw Danny under Freak Shows spell, they saw the staff working and to prove the point it put Danny under a light trance.

The trance vanished as the scene changed to Danny in front of a suit.

He looked at the girl hiding on the side.

They heard Danny's words and turned to Valerie who was looking equally horrified.

Then the deal with Cujo and what he was and why he seemed to always get Valerie, then how he vanished.

Finally the scene faded away "I would say hero who was caught in a frame up act" the girl said casually.

Then she smiled innocently "and don't go to hard on Plasmius, he _obviously_ has it _so_ hard" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

She gave Danny a cheery wink before vanishing.

Quickly everyone turned to Danny who was staring off into space.

Suddenly Dash stepped forward "look dude, I am so sorry, of all those times I've beat you up, you could have destroyed me, yet you just took it" he said.

Then he held out his hand towards Danny "friends?" he asked.

Danny slowly took it and smiled "friends, but I would prefer not to be in the popular group" he said silently.

Everybody laughed and several people gave small claps.

More people joined in, causing Danny to blush.

Suddenly Sam bent down and whispered something in his ear.

Danny smiled and intertwined their hands.

Suddenly as the reporters began to swarm, both teens vanished.

After a few minutes they both appeared on the top of a tall building.

Sam leaned over a kissed Danny's cheek.

Danny turned to her in surprise "what was that for" he asked.

Sam held his hand "so you know that you never have to face those kinds of fears alone" she said gently.

Suddenly Danny surprised her by kissing her on the lips.

When they broke apart he smiled "with you around I know I don't have to" he said.

Miles away Maddie Fenton put down her binoculars and frowned "darn it, they are so much harder to spy on than it was for Jazz and her boyfriend" she said in a frustrated tone.


End file.
